


【好兆头】TO PUNISH AND ENSLAVE

by Gitterverk



Category: Good Omens
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gitterverk/pseuds/Gitterverk
Summary: 你囚禁了一只恶魔。比起奴役他你更愿意做一些更有意义的事情。





	【好兆头】TO PUNISH AND ENSLAVE

你囚禁了一只恶魔。  
你本无意这样做，这种同行之间引以为傲的行径你嗤之以鼻。  
但他比你遇到过的所有恶魔都要美丽。  
在那一堆肮脏而不知所谓的地下蛰居生物中，甚至可以说是出类拔萃。  
他有一头热烈而张扬的红发，时而长至披肩时而利落简短，你知道这对他而言并不难，只要施展一点小小的神迹就可以做到。  
暗金色的蛇瞳泛着光泽熠熠生辉，为了掩人耳目总是被黑色墨镜所阻挡。  
一条有些阴险狡诈的蛇是很难猎取的，作为一名优秀的猎人，有时不得不使一些小把戏。  
这是你擅长的，虽然不怎么光彩，于是你顺利的得到了他。当然也有契机成分。  
他有个念起来有些拗口的名字，Crowley。（天知道你费了多大力气才得到他的名字）  
你把这个名字放在嘴里反复咀嚼，仿佛这样就可以从其上品尝到清晨溅落在花瓣上的露珠的清甜。  
你总是把他联想成玫瑰，沐浴着神的光泽而生，又浸泡在幽冥阴湿的光晕中，带着生硬的刺，柔软美艳的花瓣却在招惹人去触碰，  
更多的是玷污。  
Crowley可不怎么安静，他张口闭口全是恶语相加，一双蛇瞳瞪得老大，使你不得不拿点什么东西堵上他的嘴。  
用粗暴的手段强迫恶魔戴上你精心挑选的装饰，你打量，这很适合他，你恶趣味的扬了扬嘴角。  
黑金色交织的锁链缠绕在他背在身后的手腕上，闪现着金属光泽，映衬着他暗金的双眸。红玫瑰般绮丽的口枷松紧合适的卡在他的下巴上，嘴唇合不拢的微张着，透着淡淡的水光。  
他很辣。  
Crowley不情不愿的咬着柔软的红色球状物，那奇特的设计看着就像自他口中盛开了一朵鲜艳的玫瑰。  
永远不会枯萎的那种。  
你欣赏着他，心下默默思忖。比起同行把猎取来的恶魔当做打手为他们卖命或是培养成任劳任怨的仆人，你更愿意做些更有意义的事情。  
比如操他。  
思考了一下各种姿势的利弊，你决定让他后背对着自己跪在地上。  
拉动暗金色的锁链时，Crowley发出不满的哼声，膝盖接触地面的感觉不一定好受，你想，不过你不在乎他怎么想的，恶魔自有他们减轻痛楚的方式。  
同时，你也不怎么希望他把这种方式用在你们做爱的途中。  
从一个吻开始。吻过他微微曲卷的红发，某种淡然的酒气让你头晕的异常，他鬓角蛇形的纹路让你流连忘返。  
身下的人可不怎么乐意，Crowley好像察觉到了你的目的，他细微的挣扎起来，链子碰撞发出噼里啪啦的声响，口中发出含糊不清的呜咽。  
“你是在催促我吗，Crowley？”你轻笑，他愈发挣扎起来，蛇瞳写满充满威压的恼怒。  
这目光可吓不着你。你想，你有的是办法让他屈服。  
“亲爱的，我并不介意以这个姿势把你压在教堂里，那应该会更有情趣。”  
Crowley应声而停，你能想象出恶魔组织了他能想到的一切狠毒的语言来咒骂自己，却不得不摆出一副较顺从的姿态。  
你满意，手指缠绕的划过他的胸口，挑开整齐的黑色夹克，毫不掩饰的接触他滚烫暧昧的皮肤，那温度自指尖传到全身。  
你懒得多些什么温存，Crowley低声的闷哼足以挑起你一切肮脏的想法，并付诸行动。  
你爱死了他的腰肢，精瘦而不失柔韧，走路时无意识扭动无时不刻不在引诱着你，流畅的腰侧线条好看的过分。现在你终于有机会去触碰它，用自己的双手去亵渎，哦，对于一个恶魔而言，可算不上亵渎。  
Crowley颤抖起来，虽然他竭力控制自己，可细微的颤栗逃不过你的手掌。巨大发现，你自嘲，也许是上帝创造他时刻意为之，还是有人捷足先登调教出他的敏感带呢？莫名的恼怒涌上心头，化作枪支弹药，冲撞着名为理智的壁垒。你不由得使力，留下斑斑驳驳的淤青和红痕。  
强烈的占有欲促使你的动作粗暴起来，你俯身亲吻他的脖颈，啃咬着刻上更多痕迹， Crowley躲避着，不清不楚的呜咽声断断续续的传来，金色的眼睛笼上一层模糊的水光，他挣扎着。  
束缚着他双手的锁链被施加了一点小把戏，纵有神迹也无力挣脱。  
你撕扯开他黑色的外衣，带着茧子的手指碾过脆弱的乳尖，让它们一点点膨胀红润，又毫不留情的落下指痕和掐迹。如果不是因为体位问题，你想，你百分之百会留点牙印上去。  
他鼻腔里发出闷哼般的呻吟，欲迎还拒般抬起又落下偏瘦的身体。  
你打量着恶魔，眼里写满矛盾交错的情绪，冷漠的嘲讽和炽热的欲望重叠碰撞，你冷笑，从一旁拿起黑色的长鞭，视角原因，可怜的恶魔还不知道将要发生什么，一记鞭打干脆利落的落在了他的背上，伴随清脆的声响一道痕迹迅速的爬上，娇艳的红色与那漂亮的躯体颇为相称。  
Crowley剧烈的挣扎了一下，你几乎以为他要挣脱那条锁链，即使那本来绑的并不紧，他呜咽出声，眼瞳写满了灼烧的怒意，显然这行径弄疼了他。  
“怎么，天使没对你这样做过？”你微笑起来，满意的看着恶魔眼里出现难以置信而复杂的情绪，他无法说出口，你也不期待得到他的回答，那双死死的瞪着自己的琥珀色眼睛就是最好的答案。  
他没机会知道你是如何知晓这事的，你不在乎他怎么想，你希望他什么也不想，仅用痛感与快感来记住正强迫他的人——你。  
宛如荆棘一般的长鞭一次次的起落，那具躯体很快便伤痕累累，青紫与鲜红重重叠叠，凸显出古怪却绮丽的美艳。  
你并未弄伤他，没有那个必要。你默然打量了一会，未知的恐惧让恶魔的身体有些颤抖，也许还有疼痛的成分。  
你靠近他，勾住他的皮带，Crowley似乎还想做最后的挣扎，你一只手的力量就把他按了回去，长裤松松垮垮地落在膝弯处。  
“你淫荡的出乎我的意料，Crowley”你笑起来，手指在那覆盖了水色的淡粉色的穴口打转，那里因解除冷空气而微微颤抖着，引诱人去一探究竟。  
“看来天使把你调教的很好”，你在其中两个字上恶意的加重了咬字，满意听着他抗拒的悲鸣，不顾他反抗将其用力的按在冰凉的地板上。  
你肆意的撑开那狭窄的入口，你知道他承受的住，弯曲顶进一个指节，里面的光景如你所想，紧致而湿热，你搅动手指，水声四溢，和着那锁链悉悉索索的脆响，倒成了种别样的奏鸣。  
你信手握住他勃起的阴茎，他抬起上半身欲挣脱，被你重新压下去，惩罚性质的，你在他挺翘的臀上落下一巴掌，那不算很轻，迅速红肿起来的印迹是很好的证明。  
恶魔此时狼狈极了，他挣脱不了也躲避不了，他记不清事情是怎么发展到这一步的，也许那使他不甚甘心的快感还在影响他的思考。  
你把那物什握在掌心摩擦，溢出的液体沾湿你的手指。断续的呜咽转变成呻吟，含糊不清的堵在嗓子里。这声音使你出离的烦躁，想立刻采取一些行动，忍耐而非你的作风，略显粗暴的分开他的大腿，不做什么迟疑便顶了进去。  
Crowley剧烈的挣扎起来，你自上而下的握住他的脖颈，感受有力的脉搏在指间跳动，你手指发力，恶魔反射性弓起身，借助这个力量，你进入的更深一步。  
他控制不住的呜咽起来，你将自己全部没入，看着那漂亮的红发在空中摇动，划出优美的弧线，流畅的背部曲线毫无保留的展现在你面前。  
你俯身咬住他的耳廓低语，“你可不应该怨恨我，明明是你先诱惑我的”恶魔皱眉咬紧了牙齿，你都能想象出他那对小尖牙深深的嵌入柔软的口枷中，嘴里不清不楚的酝酿了多少句骂人的话。  
你低笑，揪住他后脑勺的头发迫使他扬起头来，这个动作使他的腰陷下去一截，湿热的后穴细密的挽留包裹着，贪婪饥渴的咬着你不放，奇妙的满足感使你心情大好。  
被卡在嗓子里的声音听起来可不是很过瘾，你摸索着暗扣，手指勾开后远远的扔了出去，Crowley张开嘴断续的吐出两个不怎么好听的字眼，你当然不会让他得逞，扣住他的腰身按在地面上，顶上使他猛然绞紧的点，控制不住的呻吟从他微张的鲜红色唇瓣里溜出，着上某种罕见而隐秘的哭腔，显得诱人而绮丽。  
占有的快感顺着脊柱好似电流一般窜上，你欣赏狼狈的Crowley被汗水沾湿垂搭下来的色泽艳丽的红发，背部颈部遗留的淡粉痕迹，支离破碎的呻吟夹杂着你听不太清的话，你知道他在说什么，不过你不在乎。  
你猛然全力搂起身体贴近他的后背，手指深深嵌入那不算完好的皮肤里，他的脖颈高高扬起，吐出一声听着像是叹息的低吟。  
你撤出身体，任由恶魔跌落在地面上，大腿根写满暧昧的深红，白色的浑浊液顺着里侧流下，显出一派淫糜色情的光景。  
你在内心赞叹，至于是放了他还是继续囚禁他，那就是后话了。  
你并未急着收敛衣物，半昏迷的恶魔比人类强的多，意识慢慢回复，睁开自己还带着泪光的琥珀眼瞳。  
“随意的怨恨和咒骂我吧”，你畅快的笑起来，慢慢的靠近Crowley，他略带惊惧的向后退了一点，  
“也是徒劳。”


End file.
